PTL 1 described below discloses a hot water supply cycle apparatus including a gas cooler and a hot water supply compressor. The gas cooler includes high temperature-side refrigerant piping, low temperature-side refrigerant piping, and water piping. The hot water supply compressor includes a shell, a compression mechanism, a motor, a suction pipe, a discharge pipe, a refrigerant re-introduction pipe, and a refrigerant re-discharge pipe. The apparatus operates as follows. The suction pipe directly guides a low pressure refrigerant to the compression mechanism. A high pressure refrigerant compressed by the compression mechanism is directly discharged to the outside of the shell through the discharge pipe without being released into the shell. The discharged high pressure refrigerant is subjected to heat exchange while passing through the high temperature-side refrigerant piping. The refrigerant after the heat exchange is guided into the shell through the refrigerant re-introduction pipe. The refrigerant having passed through the motor in the shell is re-discharged to the outside of the shell through the refrigerant re-discharge pipe and fed to the low temperature-side refrigerant piping.